1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery remaining capacity detecting apparatus and a battery remaining capacity detecting method.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-170600 discloses a conventional battery remaining capacity detecting apparatus that detects a remaining capacity of a battery by integrating the charge/discharge current of the battery over time. When such conventional remaining capacity detecting apparatus integrates the charge/discharge current of the battery over a long period of time, the error of the detected current accumulates, and thus, there is the possibility that the error between the actual remaining capacity and the detected remaining capacity becomes large. Therefore, the conventional battery remaining capacity detecting apparatus as mentioned above performs a battery remaining capacity revision control by calculating the remaining capacity of the battery based on a voltage of the battery measured when the current of the battery is in a steady state (constant current state) and using the calculated remaining capacity value to revise the remaining capacity obtained by integrating the charge/discharge current of the battery.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved battery remaining capacity detecting apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.